


The Best Day

by captswanis4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captswanis4vr/pseuds/captswanis4vr
Summary: Killian Jones thinks about what he might label the best day of his very long life.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy drabble that has already been on tumblr, but I'm moving it here. All mistakes are my own. If you read it, I hope you enjoy!

If you had asked the Killian Jones from before he met Emma Swan what day he would pick as the 'best day of his life', he's not sure he would have been able to see any bests through the darkness. If he was lucky, he might get a memory from his time with Liam or Milah, but it had been so long and there had been so much pain that he doesn't think he could have picked any day.

If you asked Killian Jones today what he thought the 'best day if his life' was, he still had difficulty answering but for a different reason. There were too many options.

After he met Emma, he would always see the day they met might be the best day because she shocked him and brought him back to life.

Or there was the day that Emma kissed him outside of Granny's after their trip to the past when he knew she might finally let him past her walls.

The day of their first date was one to remember also. The way Emma marched up to him and threw him off again by asking him out. And the way she looked when he opened the door to pick her up as well as the kiss she left him with at the end of the night were both etched into his memory even through the difficulties he had with the Crocodile that day.

The time Emma Swan first told him that she loved him without the world seemingly about to end was on his list as well. Emma was so beautiful to him and he didn't think he could ever be as happy as he had been in that moment.

He turned out to be wrong in thinking he could never he happier on the day that Emma said yes to his proposal for the second time when there were no walls or secrets. When they'd fought their way back together and proved their true love yet again. He had found his true love and she agreed to spend the rest of their life with him.

And then he thought that nothing could ever possibly compare to his wedding to his Swan. Even though the Black Fairy had appeared that morning and then cast the Dark Curse following his wedding, he could never forget seeing Emma Swan walk down the aisle to him. She was open and without walls and she was beautiful. And she pledged to love him for all eternity after he had pledged the same. He knew it would be the easiest promise he would ever make too. No matter what happened, something inside of him would always know Emma and would always love her.

But there came a day that did compare to his wedding. It was the day his extraordinary wife told him that they were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father all over again after having watched Henry go off to find his own story. And the day that his baby daughter came into his life, he believed that was the best and happiest day of his life. His little cygnet was absolutely gorgeous, just as her mother was, and he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure Emma and their baby Hope were always happy and healthy and that they knew he loved them with every piece of his heart.

As Hope grew up though, Killian began to realize that maybe there was no way he'd ever be able to pick just one day as 'the best day of his life'. He loved every day. All of the little moments in his wonderful life. The moment he saw Emma as soon as he woke up or as the last thing before going to sleep. The moments Hope learned to walk and talk and smile. The times he watched his wife and daughter play together before he joined them and they spent a whole evening laughing as a family. The moment he made love to his wife or the times he sang and rocked his daughter to sleep. Every day was wonderful so Killian decided that the answer to the question 'what day is the best day of your life?' is 'every single day that I get the honor of waking up and spending it with my loves.'


End file.
